Training Day
Training Day is the second chapter in Hero Sluggers. In this chapter, the Hero Sluggers and the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance are on a parachute training mission in Kairouan, Tunisia. Transcript TWO DAYS EARLIER 'I'T'S another usual mornin' here in Kairouan, and we're onboard on a Douglas C-47 Skytrain. We were ready to jump ourselves down to prepare a counterattack against the Gaarg, then if we could take over their homeland really fast with their aura-inducin' finishin' moves over the Gaarg Emperor, then we'll be able to be home by Christmas with a couple medals on my chests. I guess we're finally ready. "Jumping out of an airplane is one of the safest things a man can do," a parachute drop trainer said. "Provided he follows proper procedure." I was standin' behind Mikey, Ralphie, Tim, Jyoti, Keesha and D.A. He also added, "When the red light goes green, you jump. Follow the boy, Mikey Ramon, in front of you. Don't stop. Don't think." The light went green as the kids are ready to jump out of the Skytrain, and he shouted, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" I felt nervous at first, more nervous than Arnold, then I decided to jump out of the plane by takin' the jump door. "Yeee-haww!" I shouted. I shouted like a real cowboy 'cause I just came from Texas. This is gonna be one helluva jump. The Sluggers and the soldiers are happy while on parachutes. The teacher commented to us, "The static line will deploy your chute automatically. The chute is designed to drop you straight down." As I steered towards the bullseye, that guy also added, "If you're headed for a bind, you manipulate tthe risers and steer away from obstacles." I made a greased landing over the bullseye. I felt happy 'bout this. "Steer into clearings, look for green smoke. You know why we look for green smoke?" I'm finally back to a Skytrain with somebody bein' different 'bout this. The teacher said, "Because it's proper procedure!" The light be ain't goin' green this time, but at least he said "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" so I'd be able to be jumpin' out of the plane again, even before I'd stay there for a short period of time to get pushed. Now I'm aimin' at a strip-like path, and he said, "Only rookies and civilians botch their landings. You're not a rookie, are you? Flaring your chute will allow you to survey the DZ. It'll also make your landing less painful. If you're heading toward danger, adjust your incoming trajectory and attempt to 'grease' the landing. You'll be battle-ready much faster." When I got near to the strip, I flared myself off so that I could go for a perfect landin'. I got greased again. I felt so happy 'bout this. Well, for the final time, I'm back at the Skytrain... all alone, but the teacher is the only one who's standin' beside me on this plane. He shouted angrily, "Do you read me?!" The light went green and shouted "Move! Move! Move! Move!" I decided to go out of the plane once again. The teacher also comments while I'm 'bout to land to one of these two wooden platforms, "Vertical envelopment, troopers. Death from above. There are some in the Federation of Universal Sustenance who think you will amount to nothing more than a failed experiment in a new kind of combat. They don't know you like I do. I'm convinced that the end of Gaarg tyranny, when it finally comes, will be delivered by the Hero Sluggers. Don't disappoint me." I kept flarin' and flarin' 'till I get to the platform. I only land there with a greased landin', then yes! I got the Gold Wings! Finally! I felt so darn happy 'bout this. Category:Chapters Category:Real World